


Together

by NeKo_Chan13



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/pseuds/NeKo_Chan13
Summary: This is kind of a alternative ending to BeccatheBiscuitBaker’s “You Think Ghost Are Scary?” I really like her so go read her works, it’s way better than my garbage! Enjoy! :D





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccatheBiscuitBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/gifts).



> Hi! If you’re reading this thank you! 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so tell me if you see any grammar mystake and same for typo! 
> 
> Becca, if you’re reading this, I absolutely love your work! Keep writing please! :D 
> 
> Ok enjoy! >^<

Connor woke up screaming and crying. He was on the verge of a panic attack he try to calm himself down, looking around for his husband. 

Evan wasn’t there.

That didn’t help his case.

“Evan?!” he screamed getting up. 

He went into the kitchen nothing and nobody in the living room either. He really started worrying went he saw that Evan’s shoes wheren’t in the porch. 

No! Please! His dream couldn’t be true! He couldn’t have lost his husband the day of their wedding! 

Connor didn’t bother getting dressed he puts his boots on and went crashing into the apartment hallway. The last place he could think of where Evan could be was Michael and Jeremy’s place. 

He knocked rapidly on the door of his friends.

“Jeremy?! Michael?! Please open the door!” he said his voice breaking more at each word. 

He was crying and he couldn’t see who open the door at first. 

“Connor?” said the voice of Michael softly. “What happened? Are you all right?” 

“Mich- Evan! He... Where?! Is he?” Connor try to say but couldn’t say a single phrase. 

“Connor?” Said the voice of Evan.

Immediately Connor started to calm down. He ignored Michael and walk directly towards his husband. 

“Evan..” The taller one says hugging the love of his life like he never saw him.

“Connor what happened?” Evan ask hugging him back gently.

“I dreamt of our wedding. Ev-everything was the same except...” he took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes. “except you didn’t make it.. you father killed you! And whe-when I woke up you weren’t there, I just, I just thought that it wasn’t a dream!” 

“Oh Con! I’m sorry I left you a note in case saying that I was here! I should have told you instead!” Evan says petting Connor’s back.

“I love you Evan”

“I love you too Connor and I’ll be with you forever, I promise!”

“Thank you...”

They where so occupied to hug each other that they didn’t hear Michael softly saying ‘Gay’ being them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was garbage;-;
> 
> Hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! 
> 
> Becca if you made it that far thank you, this serie of you’re was my favourite! :) 
> 
> Bye! *lauche herself out the window*
> 
> -NC


End file.
